The Crazy Teacher
by LynnKurosaki
Summary: Basically my first OC is team sevens teacher instead of Kakashi. Rated T for my crazyness.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

By: Lynn_Kurosaki

The day started out just like in the show except when Naruto's favorite teacher was calling out whom team sevens sensei was when an ANBU showed up, gave him a slip of paper, and disappears. He reads the slip, has a look of shock, burns the paper, and then says, "There has been a change of plans. Team sevens sensei will be Lynn Kitsune."

Meanwhile on the other side of Konoha Lynn was hiding from ANBU in a very large, and leafy bush. Just as ANBU pass by she sneezes. They stop, turn there heads in her direction, and Lynn leaps out screaming, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS!!! NEVER!!!!!!! FREEDOM!!!!!!" and runs off. The ANBU, not noticing the hundreds of exploding tags that are now on them, just look at each other with a WTF expression on there faces(Though only they knew that due to the masks), and chase after her.

Back at the academy Team seven are waiting for there sensei to show up. Three hours later Kakashi shows up because he was never told of the switch so the team plus Kakashi are stuck waiting for Lynn. Remember those exploding tags from earlier? Yeah those go off five hours after Kakashi shows up as ANBU are dragging a tied up, kicking and screaming woman through the door of the classroom. Said woman undoes the knots and says, "Well that was fun, so this is team seven?"

One of the ANBU manages to groan out, "Yes."

"All right meet me on the roof," She states before disappearing in a puff of smoke Kakashi soon following, completely forgetting to warn the team.

Roof: "So Kakashi why were you there?" Lynn says completely calm as screams, explosions, cries for mother, splashes, and piranhas tearing flesh off a certain Uchiha are heard.

"I was never told of you getting out of the Sanitarium early. If it weren't for that then I would be there leader. Why are you out?"

"Good behavior." Meanwhile all the workers for the sanitarium scream bloody murder cause they found out Chocolate cake was that day's dessert.

"I highly doubt that." That's when the team shows up with only Sasuke harmed and near death.

"Alrighty then we'll start with introductions, I'll go first. My name is Lynn Kitsune; my likes are chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, and annoying people. My dislikes are Stupid Uchihas who break up with me and there annoying little brothers." I glare at Sasuke, "My goals are to marry Kyuubi-kun so I can rape him legally, Sasuke your turn."

"My name is..."

"Alright Blondie your turn," I interrupt.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are Ramen, and explosions. My dislikes are Sasuke, and Sakura. My goal in life is to kill Itachi and Sasuke." Naruto states.

"Pink haired girl staring dreamily at the Uchiha brat."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are anything that deals with Sasuke, my dislikes are anything that _doesn't _deal with Sasuke, my goal is to help him rebuild his clan. Lynn, why are you writing on a piece of paper?"

"It's my kill list, and you're third in line now, Right after Sasuke who is right after Itachi." Sasuke and Sakura sweat drop, "Meet me at the forest of death at noon."

"Why noon?" Sasuke asks.

"Because I get the ANBU to chase me right after breakfast each day and it takes me awhile to make them explode." Everyone sweat drops, "See you there."

A/N: I do not own Naruto. Oh and if you're wondering why I didn't describe Lynn it's because I drew a picture of her and should be on Deviant Art soon. As always _**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto

By: Lynn_Kurosaki

Chapter two: The test

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Lynn Kistune who is now on Deviant Art as Lynn Kitsune so if you want know what she looks like just go on there.

The day of the test the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the trees weren't killing any one (for once), and Sakura was stalking the Uchiha brat while Naruto was making strategies to kill said brat. Sasuke on the other hand was trying to find a map that had the forest of death on it. But for some unknown reason there were no maps to be found. Oddly enough no one was willing to talk to him either.

Now if he bothered to pay attention to the minor differences then he would have noticed that he was stuck in a genjutsu still in bed along with the rest of team seven. Naruto notices because of the amount of people _**NOT **_avoiding him. Sakura notices because all the ANBU are sleeping in that day but both completely forget about Sasuke so he's the only one in a genjutsu at noon when Naruto and Sakura get there to see Lynn calmly sipping lemonade under an umbrella with Kakashi begging for mercy.

"Why is Kakashi begging for mercy Lynn Sensei?" Sakura asks.

"Because I stole his book and will destroy the thing. Oh and you two pass. Sasuke on the other hand has to go back to the Academy if he ever wants to be a ninja."

"Wow never thought I'd see the day Rookie of the year has to go back while dead last gets to go on," Naruto states.

"Meet me at the Hokage tower whenever you get there," I state and that clone (yes Lynn can use Kage Bushin) disappears after sneaking a few exploding tags on Kakashi.

A/N: YAY DONE WITH CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**PLEASE OH PLEASE WITH ALL THE MERCY IN YOUR HEART REVIEW!!!**__ REVIEW EIW IEW IEW IEW._


	3. the demon cat part one

Chapter 3: the demon cat of DOOM!!!Part one.

Disclaimer: the only thing in The Crazy Teacher I own is Lynn I do not own any characters of Naruto or ideas.

XxXxX

It was a peaceful day the birds were chirping the villagers were laughing and one of Lynn's clones was torturing Kakashi… again. Yep, just another normal day in Konoha as Naruto and Sakura race to the Hokage tower to find out what their first mission would be, as Sasuke finally realizes that he is stuck in a genjutsu. Let's go into the Hokages office shall we.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO DO THAT MISSION AGAIN!" Lynn angrily shouts at the Hokage making him rub his ears.

"You should have come by sooner if you wanted a different one." The Hokage replies.

"YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!!!!!!!!! YOU KNEW I HATE THIS MISSION BECAUSE IT IS THE ONLY ONE I HAD AS A GENIN!!!!!"

"You know as well as I do that your former mentor has been hospitalized because SHE REQUESTED IT EACH TIME!!!!!!"

"Yeah AFTER I BEAT HER TO A BLOODY PULP WITHOUT USING ANYTHING BUT MY FISTS!!!!!"

"Fine then this will be the one time I give it to you."

"Good, I'm sure you've heard all our conversation through those ear plugs Naruto, and Sakura."

"Yes Lynn sama." They reply entering through the window while taking out the earplugs.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" the Hokage asks to himself.

"We didn't, the Kyuubi has firsthand knowledge of what to do when Lynn is angry because they were friends when Itachi broke up with her." Naruto states calmly.

"Ah. Well your mission is to retrieve a lost cat."

"The demon cat of doom," Lynn states, calmly for once while all in the room look at her strangely.

"The cats name is Tora,"

"Demon cat of doom,"

"NOT HER NAME!!! Here's her picture, come back here when you have the cat."

XxXxX

Outside of tower: "Alright we'll need a kennel, bandages, radios, bandages, a tracker, and even more bandages. Meet me in training ground three when you have everything."

"Um, Lynn Sama you said bandages three times." Sakura says.

"Your point?"

"Why?"

"Let's just say there's a reason it's known as a demon cat amongst all chuunin and above."

XxXxX

Training ground three: It was dark and cloudy by the time the team(Including Sasuke who has been informed) arrived. Lynn explained the plan and everyone agrees mostly because Lynn was being very scary at the time and she has more experience with that stupid cat.

To be continued: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN

XxXxX

A/N:Please review. and sorry for taking so long, I've been avoiding it.


	4. Mist Part one

Chapter 4: the mist mission

Just for the record, I do not have enough imagination to tell you what happened to the demon cat of doom.

Disclaimer: the only thing in The Crazy Teacher I own is Lynn I do not own any characters of Naruto or ideas.

XxXxX

The ANBU show up at Lynn's house one day, knocks politely, and wait, for eight hours. Then they burst in through the back door and search the house. "Raven, look at what I found," Tiger requests showing the team leader a note.

The note says, "Dear ANBU, I know why you came to my house, I know what the Hokage wants my team to do. However, there is no way in _HELL_ that I will face that nation again, go ahead Kakashi can go with them but I _WON'T_. This message will explode in 3," Raven drops the note, "2," the ANBU leave in a hurry, "LOL I can't believe you fell for that!" Meanwhile laughing is heard from inside the forest of death.

XxXxX

Hokage tower after ANBU manages to get all of team seven (including Lynn) to come, which they suffered 18 casualties and 28 injuries mostly caused by her training ground attacking them by Lynn's request (also including Sasuke). "Your mission is to safely return a bridge builder to the land of mist," at that, Lynn starts to struggle against her bonds, "His name is Tazuna." an old man walks in and Lynn starts to inch to the window so Tazuna will not see her.

"Lynn?" Tazuna asks as he stares at the Konoichi, "I thought you were dead. Everyone thought you were dead." at this point everyone but the Hokage are staring at her.

"Not… Now… Trying… To… Get… Away… Before… ANBU… Notice." she says while inching forward only to be stopped by an ANBU. "I really hate you guys, you know that right? Hi Tazuna how's the family?"

"Fine what are you doing in Konoha?"

"Teaching these twerps." she replies nodding towards team seven (I just had to use that).

"But you're a ninja for mist."

"Actually I _was_ a ninja for mist, but then because of my brother I became a _missing_ nin of mist. That lifestyle did not fit me so the old man here accepted me. Well we better get going i'll meet you guys at the gate, now WILL SOMEONE UNTIE ME!" She yells at the ANBU who does as she asked and follow her to her house.

XxXxX

At the gates of the village Lynn, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Tazuna, and the ANBU were all waiting for Kakashi (he is only coming because this isn't a ANBU mission once they leave the village). A few hours later the Ero finally arrives so they all leave. Several miles later, they encounter a couple of puddles, two missing nin of mist burst out of them ready to attack but then they recognize Lynn so instead of attacking they they bow as low as possible and start muttering apologies. Lynn gestures for them to follow and carry her stuff. One of them does, the other is forced to carry her. "Why are those two doing what Lynn-Sama says?" Sakura asks Tazuna and Kakashi.

"Who knows, those two are likely whipped." all four males answer at the same time.

Satisfied for now Sakura stars to gaze at the scenery, once the group arrives at the beach the two missing nin leave. The boat arrives a few minutes later and they cross. once that's done they continue walking in the thickening mist until Lynn states completely serious, "Duck." while pushing Tazuna down, the others following suit, just in time to dodge a really big sword. Lynn looks up into the eyes of Zabuza Momochi, "Horrible to see you again."

"Is that any way to treat your little brother, sis." Zabuza says to Lynn.

XxXxX

A/N:Finally it took me so long to type this because I couldn't remember Tazunas name. Please Review.


	5. Mist part 2

"Lake Fox"

_flash back_

Satisfied for now Sakura stars to gaze at the scenery, once the group arrives at the beach the two missing nin leave. The boat arrives a few minutes later and they cross. once that's done they continue walking in the thickening mist until Lynn states completely serious, "Duck." while pushing Tazuna down, the others following suit, just in time to dodge a really big sword. Lynn looks up into the eyes of Zabuza Momochi, "Horrible to see you again."

"Is that any way to treat your little brother, sis." Zabuza says to Lynn.

And now for the rest:

"Well since you're my _little _brother, yes."

"You always did hate me," Zabuza says getting off his sword and pulling it out of the tree.

"And now I have a reason to after you, never mind" Lynn is determined to keep what happened a secret so she levels a glare at Zabuza, "Where's Haku?"

Zabuza stands there shocked that Lynn knew of Haku than replies, "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Yes you do, Haku come on out!" by now the others have realized that I'm distracting Zabuza to give them a chance to escape, "I don't know what happened to you little brother, you used to be so good, so innocent. But then you had the genin exam and you stopped being the little brother I hated, you became the little brother I hate with a fiery passion."

Zabuza glares back, "and why is that?"

"Because I wanted to slaughter your entire class"

Naruto calls in on a Com unit, "We've got Tazuna to his house without incident, you need backup?"

"Looks like you've lost this round Zabu."

He looks around and notices that the rest of team seven is gone along with Tazuna, "I haven't lost until I lay six feet under."

"Suit yourself. Naruto, you guys can come watch, might teach you something." she goes into a battle position with only one kunai out. Zabuza does the same with his sword when team seven arrives. Their weapons clash as they rush forward, "you've improved."

"You as well sis," the kunai and sword break so they toss them aside while turning to face each other, Lynn charges up a rasengan as Zabuza uses water clones to try to confuse Lynn. Lynn Runs forward to hit Zabuza with the rasengan but it turns out to be a clone which turns into a puddle of water that Lynn skillfully avoids.

Zabuza uses water dragon blast to try and hit Lynn but she uses an ultra powerful fireball jutsu to evaporate it. Zabuza is standing on the water by now as he starts flashing through hand signs, Lynn is still standing on the ground and her eyes widen as she recognizes the jutsu to be the water explosion jutsu. Zabuza runs forward with it as Lynn trys to dodge but ends up standing on the water; the Zabuza that created the pillar of water becomes a puddle as the real Zabuza traps Lynn with the water prison jutsu.

"Try escaping that," Zabuza states calmly as Lynns ears turn into fox ears and she grows a fox tail, "Now that our lineage is revealed to your team how about giving up?" Lynn would reply but she doesn't want to drown, "Oh is that an 'I surrender you win?' I accept your surrender so long as you bring the bridge builder." Lynn flips him off, "I hate you to." Naruto rushes forward with a kunai in hand but a water clone intercepts. Lynn's eyes turn yellow as the water starts boiling causing Zabuza to pull away so as to not get burned.

"You poor poor soul, you never should have brought my wrath." A pair of mismatched wings appears on Lynn's back as her voice changes, "NO! I refuse to let you out! Ah, but I saved your life just now. Don't care."

"She awakened," Zabuza states utterly shocked.

"Well no shit Sherlock, it's why I have the Blue stripe in my hair." The wings disappear and her eyes return to their normal blue.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me." Zabuza requests while on his knees in a begging position. Lynn walks back to team seven.

"Well, I don't think we need to worry about him anymore," Lynn states smiling.

"What was that?" Kakashi asks referring to the scene over the water.

"The Lake Fox," Lynn answers simply as they start walking to Tazuna's house.

"Which is…?"

"A really powerful… thing, truth be told even she doesn't know what she is." Everyone but Lynn sweat drops.

"So she would be able to separate a jinchuriki and a demon without killing either one?" Naruto asks.

"Anyone can do that; they just need to be friends with a shinigami." Smug look is on Lynn's face as she says that.

"So you're friends with a shinigami Lynn-sensei?" Sakura asks.

"Yep," she replies nodding as they arrive at Tazuna's house, "Tsunami! Good to see you again." Lynn and Tsunami hug briefly.

"Lynn! We all thought you were dead!" Tsunami replies.

"So I've heard, so what's the thing with Gato? He turned this into an A-rank mission."

"Sigh, I wish we didn't have to lie to konoha but the village can't afford the costs for it to be any higher than C."

"So it's been like this," Tsunami nods, "well then it's a good thing Gato didn't get a chance to hire me, then you'd all be dead." They all sweat drop, "Get a good night's sleep genin! Tomorrow will be filled with training." And with that team seven went to bed while Kakashi and Lynn set traps and scouted.

A/N: well now you know a bit about her past… I do not own naruto, please reveiw


End file.
